


I care

by Hotgitay



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Beth Randall Drabble





	I care

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to be clear about something don’t go in my comments telling me my writing is silly and lazy giving me backhanded insults like ditzy which is really disrespectful keep that rudeness to your damn selves this is the way I write deal with it Its my account therefore I can write what I want however I want whenever I want in whatever direction I want and as long or as short a story I want

Beth worries a lot over her husband 

“I don’t need any help Beth”Randall told her  
Beth has suggested he go to therapy to help him manage his anxiety 

“I can’t force you but you do you”Beth rambled 

Beth let him do what he want even though she knew what would happen 

“It’s hard asking for help”Randall said to her 

“I’m here for you just know that”Beth told him

“Thanks for caring”Randall told her 

“Of course I care Randall”Beth eyes lightened


End file.
